The present invention is directed to battery system and operation thereof.
In the recent years, with a shortage of fossil-fuel based energy resources and adverse environmental effects from the consumption of fossil fuels, both the public and private sectors have made substantial investments into developing clean technologies. An important aspect of clean technologies is energy storage, or simply battery systems. In the past, many battery types have been developed and used, with their respective advantages and disadvantages. For its chemical properties, including high charge density, lithium material has been used in various parts of a battery. For example, in a rechargeable lithium-ion battery, lithium ions move from negative electrode to the positive electrode (or cathode) during discharging process; lithium ions move from positive electrodes to negative electrode during charging process. Typically, the negative electrode (or anode) accommodates and stores lithium ions when the battery is charged. In conventional lithium battery systems, negative electrodes typically comprise materials, such as graphite and/or organic compounds that store migrating lithium ion material.
Unfortunately, existing anode materials and structures thereof are often inadequate. Therefore, it is desirable to have improved anode materials, structures, and processes thereof.